paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Versions/@comment-60.28.213.42-20120705165717/@comment-4102115-20120705173603
These comments sound reasonable enough, however in reality: 1, Since the game was released, although they constantly bring out dearer limited offers, add new awards requiring expenditure of piastres, and encourage you to spend piastres on gifts, etc, etc, etc, despite that, they have only been steadily increasing the amount of piastres you can earn / receive for "free". So while they could change anything, it's pretty absolute they won't be decreasing (non-cheat) Bank & BC output, and if (big if) they ever did, you'd know about it pretty quick thanks to your friendly wikia contributors. 2. Same thing - why would they ever do that - it's just kind of ridiculous to suggest, let alone "be on the lookout for". Sure, some changed are necessary to "balance" out the game - but Paradise Island has gone through a fraction the amount of "balancing" compared to such games as World of Warcraft (which incidentally is not free at all, rather costs you US$156/year to play, and they have over 10 Million players paying $156 every single year to play it! (That's $1.5 Billion dollars in revenue per year every year from ONE of their releases, not counting Diablo III sales, Starcraft 2 sales, etc, etc, etc, and do you hear their players whinging about it not being free? 3. Er, these comments are getting more ridiculous - AS IF! Game Insight made $50M last year, and are projecting profits of $150M this year, principally from the Freemium model of Paradise Island and it continued growth and from cross-promoting their other 27 Freemium mobile apps. Game Insight is the highest grossing mobile game producer because of that successful model and willingness of many to opt to buy in-game credits for the optional extras. If they changed it to a paid game so you had to pay to continue to play, they would immediately lost probably 95+% of their income - due to (a) immediate loss of probably 80% of players not willing to play with that charging structure, regardless of the price, but the biggest $ loss will be that they could only charge some small number of dollars, like maybe $4.99. So when they have hordes of players happily paying $99.99 to buy Limited structures, etc, why would they shoot themselves in the foot and offer the whole program for a lousy $4.99. Why are you saying to watch out for this as a negative???? I would LOVE for them to make this a PAID application, so I can save literally hundreds of dollars in ongoing credit purchaess!!! 4. That is potentially true of any app, any platform. And again so utterly ridiculous to think a $150M+.year company would kill themselves by sending out spyware. It would be detected immediately and the whole app would be pulled from the Market and Games Insight would be banned from Google. They'd get at most a few seconds worth of meaningless data from a handful of Global randoms at a loss of over $150+ per year. Right. Paranoid Delusional Much?